Memories
by ramyoon
Summary: Sehun dan Luhan hanya sepasang manusia biasa yang terjerat dalam kisah cinta yang biasa. Dalam tiga tahun pernikahan mereka sesuatu membuat segalanya menjadi tidak biasa. Disaat salah satu memilih bertahan dan yang lainnya menyerah, lantas apa kisah mereka hanya tinggal sebatas kenangan?/ HUNHAN / GS / SONGFIC / OPEN ENDING


Memories

Cast:

Lu Han, Se Hun

EXO Members

Romance, Angst, a little bit Drama – Open ending.

This is Genderswitch. Inspired by Shawn Mendes's song, Memories.

Tulisan bold berarti lirik dari lagu tersebut.

.

.

 _Tahun Pertama, Aku dan Luhan._

 _ **When i wake up to your footsteps as you get up out of the bed, They Make a song that sounds so simple but it dances in my head.**_

Kebahagiaannya sangat mudah yaitu hanya mendengar langkah kaki kecil Luhan berjalan diatas lantai kayu kamar mereka setiap pagi saat ia baru membuka mata. Perlahan nanti matanya akan menangkap bagaimana si kecil itu bergerak dengan lincah kesana kemari hanya untuk membereskan kekacauan akibat ulahnya yang terkadang begitu merepotkan. Luhan akan bergerak mengambil pakaian mereka yang berserakan di mana-mana dengan gerutuannya yang lucu. Rambut panjangnya yang kusut akan bergerak riang mengikuti bagaimana tubuh Luhan bergerak, dan sekali lagi, suara kaki-kaki Luhanlah yang paling bisa membuatnya tersenyum bahagia.

 _Satu tanda kecil menandakan jika gadisnya nyata._

Sehun akan mulai bangun dari tempat tidurnya begitu Luhan masuk kamar mandi, itu juga setelah Luhan memberikan satu kecupan lembut di dahi serta bibirnya sambil mengucapkan selamat pagi padanya. Jika tugas Luhan ada membereskan kekacuan di sekitar kamar mereka maka tugasnya adalah memastikan tempat tidurnya dan Luhan kembali rapi seperti semula sebelum gadisnya keluar dari kamar mandi. Terlambat sedikit saja maka ia harus bersiap dengan segala ocehan Luhan dan pagi ini lengkap dengan senyumnya Sehun berniat menghujani dirinya dengan semua ocehan Luhan karena tempat tidur mereka yang masih berantakan dan ia yang masih bersantai.

Lima belas menit, Sehun butuh menunggu Lima belas menit sampai pintu kamar mandi itu terbuka menampilkan Luhan yang sudah segar dengan baju terusan selutut berbahan ringan tanpa lengan. Rambut panjangnya terbungkus dalam handuk berwarna hijau muda sama seperti miliknya sementara kedua tangan si cantik memeluk baju kotornya untuk dibawa ke keranjang cucian. Sehun hanya perlu menunggu sampai Luhan selesai dengan ritualnya dan ia akan mendapatkan apa yang ia inginkan.

 _ **A melody so perfect that it gets me through the day and the thought of us forever is one that won't ever go away.**_

"Apa yang aku katakan tentang merapikan tempat tidur Oh Sehun?! Jangan tidur lagi dan letakan ponselmu sekarang, segera.." Senyum Sehun begitu lebar bahkan ia nyaris tertawa bahagia mendengar ocehan Luhan atas tindakannya. Ia bahkan tertawa kecil melihat bagaiamana gadis itu masih tetap menggerutu sambil mengeringkan rambutnya dengan handuk yang lantas membuatnya bangun dari tempat tidur dan menghampiri Luhan. Tangannya perlahan mengambil alih tugas tangan Luhan untuk mengeringkan rambutnya namun tetap saja bibir cantik si manis tidak berhenti mengeluarkan ocehan.

 _Tanda kecil kedua yang menandakan mereka nyata, ia dan Luhan ada sama-sama ada._

"Tempat tidur kita harus rapi Sehun agar kita bisa langsung beristirahat saat pulang nanti, terlebih lagi –" Sehun bukannya tidak tahan dengan ocehan Luhan yang sudah sangat sering ia dengar namun ia lebih tidak sabar untuk tidak mengecup bibir si cantik. Kalimat Luhan terputus begitu saja berganti dengan tarian bibir keduanya yang semakin dalam, bahkan Luhan sekarang sudah mengalungkan tangannya ke leher Sehun sedangkan pria itu memeluk tubuhnya intim.

"Aku mencintaimu," Sehun tidak bisa menahan dirinya untuk tetap tenang ketika melihat Luhan yang tersipu malu atas tindakan dan ucapannya barusan.

"Aku akan selalu tidak merapikan tempat tidur kalau pada akhirnya aku bisa melakukan ini padamu," Ia kemudian beberapa kali mengecup bibir Luhan yang masih tersenyum kecil atasnya.

"Aku akan selalu bangun siang, membuatmu memarahi dan menciummu untuk meredakannya,"Ia bisa merasakan bagaimana gadisnya mengeratkan pelukannya dan membawa tubuh mereka semakin dekat.

"Aku mencintaimu Sehun," Sehun tidak membawa gadisnya dalam ciuman panjang seperti yang biasa ia dan Luhan lihat dari film. Ia lebih memilih untuk mencium dahi Luhan dan memeluknya untuk sekedar membuat gadis itu paham betapa ia mencintainya selalu. Detak jantung yang sekarang Luhan dengan akan selalu terdengar untuknya dan akan bertambah cepat seiring waktu yang mereka habiskan bersama. Ia akan terus menerus menjadi nakal jika itu bisa membuat semuanya yang ada dalam pelukannya nyata.

 _ **All i need to know is where to start, take my hand and show me forever. So never will i ever let you go.**_

Perjalanan cintanya dengan Luhan dimulai begitu sederhana. Ia hanya seorang anak laki-laki biasa ya sama seperti anak seusianya begitu ia melihat Luhan yang terjatuh karena menginjak tali sepatunya sendiri. Siang itu, di taman kota Luhan sedang berlari sampai akhirnya salah satu kakinya menginjak tali sepatunya yang tidak terikat dengan baik sehingga membuatnya terjatuh dengan sangat keras. Sehun bahkan merasa jantungnya hampir berhenti berdetak begitu ia melihat tubuh mungil Luhan menghantam tanah membuatnya tanpa sadar berlari keluar dari kafe tempatnya bersantai menuju Luhan yang masih kesulitan untuk bangun. Tas punggung gadis itu terlihat sangat berat sehingga membuatnya susah untuk sekedar menegakkan diri membuat Sehun perlahan mengangkat tubuh Luhan yang ternyata begitu ringan. Tanpa sadar ia menggendong Luhan yang hanya diam tak percaya atas apa yang terjadi padanya dan membawanya duduk di kafe tempatnya tadi.

Sehun kemudian meminta salah satu pegawai kafe kakaknya untuk membawakannya sekotak P3K dan mulai mengobati lutut Luhan yang ternyata berdarah. Dan semua terjadi begitu saja, ia dan Luhan tanpa sengaja bertukar pandang dan saat mereka berjabat tangan untuk pertama kalinya dari sanalah Sehun yakin semua dimulai.

Kencan pertama mereka juga berjalan begitu biasa, ia hanya pria dua puluhan yang gugup dengan kecantikan Luhan yang ternyata berbeda empat tahun lebih tua darinya. Masa bodo dengan jarak usia mereka maka dengan mantap ia mengatakan niatnya untuk mempersunting Luhan saat mereka genap satu tahun menjadi sepasang kekasih. Ya, dengan mantap dihadapan keluarganya yang berakhir dengan _tamparan telak diwajahnya dari sang ayah serta ibunya_ karena ia nekat menikahi seorang anak gadis orang saat belum memiliki pekerjaan. Ibunya bahkan menangis dibawah kaki Luhan untuk meminta maaf jika Sehun sudah menghamilinya yang lantas membuat Sehun meringis kesal. Apa ia sebusuk itu untuk menghamili anak gadis orang tanpa berniat bertanggung jawab?

Dengan semua penolakan dan pukulan yang ibunya lemparkan padanya, ia mendapati Luhan yang hanya tersenyum melihat tingkahnya yang terus meringis kesakitan dan hal itu bisa membuatnya bersumpah untuk tidak akan pernah melepaskan _mereka, ia dan Luhan_ apapun yang terjadi. Tepat di dua tahun hubungan mereka hari itu juga ia dan Luhan resmi menjadi sepasang suami istri dengan dirinya yang tentu saja sudah mempunyai pekerjaan yang mantap.

 _ **So let's hold on together to this paper and this pen, and write down every letter to every word we've ever said.**_

Hari itu adalah hari libur sehingga setelah ciuman panjang dan cubitan Luhan yang berhasil membuatnya merapikan tempat tidur, Sehun memutuskan untuk bersantai di rumah bersama dengan Luhan tanpa berniat mengajak gadisnya keluar rumah. Ditambah hari itu cuaca juga sangat panas dan bukan hal yang bagus untuk berjalan-jalan di luar. Tadinya Sehun berniat untuk mengambil ponselnya yang tertinggal di meja kerjanya sampai matanya menangkap kertas kosong dan beberapa spidol warna di sana. Ia kemudian mengambil benda-benda tersebut dan membawanya menuju Luhan yang sedang bersantai dengan novelnya di ruang tengah.

"Lu," Satu hal yang Sehun sukai dari Luhan adalah gadis itu akan langsung mengalihkan perhatian padanya saat ia memanggilnya. Seperti sekarang, Luhan sudah meletakan novelnya di sebelahnya dengan mata yang tertuju pada Sehun yang masih berdiri di depannya dengan dua lembar kertas dan beberapa spidol ditangannya.

"Kau mau menggambar?" Sehun hanya menggeleng dan kemudian menarik Luhan berdiri untuk membawanya duduk di lantai bersamanya. Ia kemudian memberikan satu kertas pada Luhan dan satu lagi padanya.

"Aku hanya bosan, ayo main bingo." Kata-kata Sehun membuat Luhan terheran. Sesuatu yang mengherankan baginya saat Sehun mengajaknya bermain bingo saat bosan sementara biasanya pria itu akan meninggalkanya untuk bermain game sampai sore atau paling tidak sampai perut datarnya minta untuk diisi. Luhan hanya diam saat melihat Sehun mulai menggambar kotak-kotak untuk bermain bingo sampai akhirnya ia mendapatkan sebuah ide. Yang jelas lebih menarik daripada sekedar bermain bingo karena bosan.

"Sehun,"

"Ya Sayang?" Tangan Luhan yang menahan gerakannya menggambar kotak membuat Sehun mengangkat wajahnya untuk menatap Luhan. Ia kemudian melihat Luhan mengambil kertasnya dan memberikan kerta yang tadinya milik Luhan ke hadapannya.

"Coba tulis satu kata atau satu kalimat yang membuatmu selalu ingat denganku, nanti aku akan menuliskannya juga tentangmu."

"Hanya satu?" Tanya Sehun tidak mengerti. Ia bahkan tidak tahu kata apa yang tepat untuk menggambarkan Luhan karena tidak ada kata yang tepat.

"Nanti kita menuliskannya disatu kertas ini Sehun. Kau menuliskan satu lalu bergantian denganku dan begitu seterusnya sampai kertasnya habis."

"Berikan aku contohnya," Bukannya Sehun tidak mengerti apa maksud Luhan namun tiba-tiba saja ia mendapatkan ide untuk melengkapi ide Luhan barusan. Ia melihat Luhan mengangguk untuk memberikan contoh dan mula menuliskan satu kata untuknya menggunakan spidol warna merah.

TAMPAN.

"Sehun!" Luhan terkejut dengan ulah Sehun yang tiba-tiba mencium bibirnya tepat setelah ia selesai menulis satu kata untuk Sehun. Ia mendapati prianya sedang tersenyum riang dengan kedua matanya yang menghilang membentuk lengkungan bulan sabit yang lucu sehingga mau tak mau membuat Luhan tersenyum juga atasnya.

"Satu kata satu ciuman."

"Kau memang mesum." Sehun hanya tertawa dan memeluk Luhan sambil menuliskan satu kata untuk Luhan dengan spidol warna biru.

MILIKKU.

 _ **All i need to know is where to start, take my hand and show me forever. So never will i ever let you go.**_

Kertas itu sudah penuh dengan tulisan tangan keduanya yang kini telah terpasang sempurna di pintu kulkas. Spidol-spidol warna-warni itu juga tergeletak begitu saja diatas meja kerja Sehun bersama ponselnya dan ponsel Luhan sementara sang pemilik sedang bermain di halaman belakang. Sehun sengaja menyirami yang sibuk dengan tanamannya agar gadis itu mengalihkan lagi perhatiannya. Ia dengan semangat membuat Luhan basah dan berakhir dengan ia dan Luhan berbaring di atas rumput lengkap pakaian keduanya yang tidak lagi kering. Sehun membiarkan Luhan bertumpu pada dadanya sementara satu lenganya memeluk pinggang Luhan menjaga gadis itu tetap aman. Ia tersenyum mendengarkan ocehan Luhan tentang tetangga mereka yang selalu sibuk menunggu kehamilannya, si Baekhyun tetangga sebelah kanan yang selalu menganggunya jika Sehun sedang bekerja, Kyungsoo tetangga sebelah kiri yang selalu menyurunya dan Baekhyun menghabiskan masakan percobaan yang ibu satu anak itu masak, untung saja rasanya enak. Sesekali Sehun mengelus rambut Luhan pelan sementara Luhan masih sibuk dengan ceritanya.

Sehun tahu, ketika ia mulai menyalakan keran air tadi untuk membuat Luhan basah karena keusilannya, disitu adalah awal dimana ia semakin percaya akan janjinya dulu untuk tidak pernah melepaskan Luhan.

"..yang paling menyebalkan adalah ketika mereka sudah mulai menanyakan kapan aku akan hamil! Memangnya hamil itu mudah?! Aku kan-" Sehun memutus ucapan Luhan dengan mencium bibirnya dan langsung membuat Luhan memukuli dada Luhan keras. Ia juga mendapati gadisnya yang mulai menggerutu akan tingkat mesumnya yang semakin bertambah setiap harinya dan terakhir ia mendapati Luhan mengigit dadanya gemas dan kemudian mendapati gadis itu berbaring di atasnya karena kelelahan menanggapi dirinya yang tak berhenti tertawa.

"Lu,"

"Ya?"

Sehun mengeratkan pelukannya pada Luhan sebelum membuka suaranya lagi.

"Kita akan punya anak, aku akan berusaha lebih keras dari-" Ucapan Sehun terputus begitu saja ketika Luhan menciumnya. Ia bahkan mendapati gadisnya mulai menangis dan memeluknya.

"Jangan, hiks.. Kita sudah cukup bagiku Sehun. Jangan.." Dan Sehun tahu itu adalah tanda baginya untuk berhenti dan memulai lagi janjinya dari awal. Hanya ada dirinya dan Luhan.

 _ **Let's write our story and let's sing our song. Let's hang our pictures on the wall.**_

Satu tahun, tiga ratus enam puluh lima hari telah ia dan Luhan lewati sebagai sepasang suami istri. Ada berbagai kegiatan aneh dan menyenangkan yang mereka lakukan bersama, ada banyak waktu yang mereka lalui berdua namun tak pernah cukup. Seperti malam ini, ia dan Luhan memutuskan untuk duduk di balkon kamar dengan berbalut selimut. Ia melihat Luhan yang sudah mulai menempelkan berbagai foto polaroid kegiatan mereka selama satu tahun ini pada sebuah album yang sengaja mereka buat di awal – awal pernikahan mereka. Ia bisa melihat Luhan menambahkan beberapa tulisan di sekitar foto mengenai apa yang mereka lakukan dan komentarnya yang kemudian bergantian dengannya.

Mereka selalu melakukan hal itu setiap bulannya bertepatan dengan tanggal pernikahan mereka. Album itu juga nyaris penuh itu sebabnya ia dan Luhan berniat membuatnya lagi untuk tahun kedua pernikahan mereka nanti. Kemarin Luhan sudah sibuk mengajaknya berbelanja membeli berbagai perlengkapan yang mereka butuhkan untuk membuat album yang baru dan Sehun senang-senang saja menemani gadisnya.

"Sehun," Sehun hanya menggumam sambil mengeratkan pelukannya pada Luhan yang duduk di pangkuannya. Ia menunduk untuk melihat apa yang sedang Luhan lihat di album satu tahun mereka dan apa yang ia lihat lantas membuatnya tersenyum.

Itu adalah foto ketika ia dan Luhan mencoba piano baru yang ada dirumah Kyungsoo, tetangga mereka. Sehun memang berbakat dalam menggambar dan menari namun tidak dengan bernyanyi berbeda dengan Luhan yang dulunya memang seorang pianis. Mereka tidak menyadari ketika Kyungsoo mengambil foto keduanya sampai ketika mereka ingin pulang wanita itu memberikan mereka tiga gambar hasil jepretannya yang lantas membuat dirinya dan Luhan tertawa. Seharusnya ia dan Luhan memutuskan untuk jadi model saja bukan seorang desain grafis.

"Aku ingin bernyanyi,"

"Bernyanyilah sayang, aku akan mendengarkannya." Sehun mendapati Luhan berbalik menghadapnya dengan tatapan memohonnya yang Sehun tahu ia akan segera bernyanyi bersama Luhan malam itu. Maka setelah meletakan album satu tahunnya ia dan Luhan mulai bernyanyi lagu yang selalu mereka nyanyikan bersama sepanjang waktu,

 _Taylor Swift , Mine._

" _You are the best thing that ever be mine,"_ Sehun tidak melepaskan ciumannya setelah ia dan Luhan menyelesaikan nyanyian mereka. Ia memeluk gadisnya menyampaikan semua perasaanya syukurnya selama satu tahun bersama mereka.

"Aku mencintaimu, Luhan."

"Aku mencintaimu suamiku Sehun." Sehun tidak bisa menutupi rasa senangnya saat mendengar kalimat itu keluar dari mulut Luhan, ia kemudian membawa gadis itu ke dalam pelukannya.

 _ **All these precious moments that we carved in stone are only memories after all. Memories after all, memories after all.**_

 _Tahun Ketiga, Aku dan Luhan._

 _ **You know, You gave Me hope**_

Luhan yang berlari menuju kamar mandi untuk memuntahkan makan malamnya ditambah wajahnya yang pucat membuat Sehun panik. Ia tidak tahu apa yang sedang menimpa wanitanya namun jauh di dalam hatinya ia hanya berharap semua itu bertanda baik bagi keluarga kecil mereka. Sehun berdiri di belakang Luhan sambil mengelus tengkuk wanita itu perlahan, sesekali ia mengelus punggung Luhan saat istrinya mulai muntah lagi. Sudut matanya berair tanda sebentar lagi akan menangis dan Sehun memang menangis saat Luhan membalikkan badannya dan memeluk dirinya.

"Besok kita akan ke dokter," Luhan mengangguk dalam pelukannya dan ia semakin mengeratkan pelukan mereka.

"Aku pasti masuk ang-"

"Kandungan. Kita ke dokter kandungan." Luhan yang melotot lucu membuat tangis Sehun menghilang berganti dengan tawa dan cubitan Luhan padanya.

Semua baik-baik saja sampai mereka kembali dari dokter siang itu dan mendapati ibu Luhan berdiri di depan pintu masuk. Sedikit omelan karena mereka tidak mengangkat telepon dari sang ibu dan berakhir dengan pertanyaan yang membuat semuanya runyam.

"Apa sudah ada _isinya?"_ Sehun tahu, pertanyaan ibu mertuanya memang sangat sederhana, benar-benar sederhana namun itu menyakiti hatinya dan tentu saja Luhan. Maka sebelum Luhan menjawabnya ia segera memeluk istrinya dari belakang, melindunginya lagi dari pertanyaan menyebalkan itu.

"Mungkin gaya kami kurang bu, jadi dia belum mau muncul." Sehun memang tertawa, Luhan juga dan ibu mertuanya pun ikut tertawa mendengar jawabannya namun ia tahu jika seseorang yang berada dalam pelukannya sedang terluka. Tawa Luhan terdengar hambar dan menyakitkan ditelinga Sehun sehingga ia tidak melepaskan pelukannya sama sekali bahkan ketika mereka mengantar ibu Luhan ke kamar tamu untuk beristirahat. Setelah sang ibu mertua menutup pintu, Sehun membawa Luhan ke kamar mereka sambil masih memeluknya. Ia kemudian mengurai pelukannya untuk mencium istrinya yang sudah menangis dalam diam.

"Jangan dipikirkan sayang, kalau kau stress nanti dia tidak mau muncul." Ucap Sehun di sela-sela ciuman mereka yang berakhir dengan tawa dan cubitan Luhan di perutnya. Setidaknya kali ini tawa Luhan benar-benar tulus dan menyenangkan.

 _ **But, i've got to let go, I've got to let go.**_

Sehun yakin memang ada yang salah antara dirinya dan Luhan meskipun ia yakin kesalahan itu ada padanya. Pada awalnya ia memang tidak pernah berpikir untuk melakukan serangkaian percobaan namun kata-kata ibu mertuanya di pagi hari ketika ia akan berangkat bekerja membuatnya berpikir ulang. Pagi itu ia sedang menggoda Luhan untuk membantunya membenarkan tatanan rambut dan lipatan kemejanya sampai mata mereka berdua mendapati beberapa minuman aneh dalam bentuk kecil yang di susun oleh ibu Luhan.

" _Itu untuk apa bu?" Kala itu Luhan bertanya pada ibunya sementara Sehun hanya memeluk pinggang Luhan sambil sesekali jarinya bermain disana._

" _Ini untuk kesuburan kalian. Siapa tahu ini bisa memacu kehamilan." Sehun tahu Luhan menegang dalam peluknya maka ia menggerakkan jarinya untuk membuat Luhan menatapnya dan tersenyum._

" _Mungkin memang Tuhan belum memberikan kami-"_

" _Ibu saja satu tahun menikah sudah hamil dirimu sayang. Ini sudah tahun ketiga pernikahan kalian dan ibu tidak melihat ada tanda-tanda kehamilan darimu." Setelah mengucapkan kalimat panjang nan menyakitkan itu, ibu mertuanya segera pergi kembali ke kamar entah melakukan apa yang lantas membuat Sehun dan Luhan saling berpandangan. Sehun hanya menggerakkan bibirnya untuk enggan meminum minuman aneh itu yang lantas membuat Luhan tertawa atasnya._

" _Cepatlah dewasa."_

" _Aku sudah dewasa sayang," Sehun menarik Luhan lebih dekat dengannya dan mendapati wanitanya tengah tersenyum lucu padanya. Setidaknya Sehun yakin Luhan tidak bersedih atas perkataan ibunya barusan._

" _Mungkin anak kita tidak mau muncul karena ayahnya masih manja sepertimu."_

Kalau bisa Sehun memang berharap anaknya belum hadir dalam pernikahan mereka karena dirinya yang masih kekanakan. Walau sebenarnya ia tidak masalah jika harus menikah tanpa anak bersama Luhan karena baginya cukup dengan Luhan semua baik-baik saja. Tapi bagaimana jika semua yang berada di luar lingkarannya dan Luhan memaksa mereka? Sore itu Sehun pulang dengan membawa kue cokelat kesukaan Luhan karena hari itu adalah ulang tahun Luhan. Sehun sengaja tidak mengabari Luhan bahwa ia pulang lebih cepat untuk kejutan namun yang ada malah ia yang mendapatkan kejutan.

Samar-samar Sehun mendengar suara laki-laki yang ia tahu itu adalah suara ayah mertuanya, ayahnya Luhan dan suara sang ibu mertua disana. Entah apa yang sebenarnya tengah terjadi Sehun agak heran karena baik orang tuanya ataupun orang tua Luhan sering sekali berkunjung ke rumah mereka dan yang membuatnya sebal adalah pertanyaan anak akan menjadi pertanyaan wajib mereka.

"Periksakan saja dirimu dan Sehun untuk memastikan apa yang terjadi pada kalian."

"Ini sudah tiga tahun pernikahan dan kau sama sekali belum mengandung. Ingat usiamu Luhan, tahun ini saja kau sudah dua puluh tujuh tahun." Sehun menghela nafasnya panjang sambil berdiam diri di dekat pintu masuk. Ia ingin mendengar lebih lanjut apa yang dibicarakan mertuanya pada Luhan sehingga gadis itu hanya menjawab dengan kata 'iya' dan 'belum waktunya'. Pasti tentang anak lagi dan lagi. Mungkin ini sudah saatnya ia mulai melakukan tindakan entah apapun itu hasilnya. Namun sebelumnya ia harus berakting jika ia tidak mendengar apapun yang membuatnya terluka.

"Aku pulang!" Sehun bergerak masuk dan mendapati Luhan yang langsung memeluknya. Ia kemudian mencium Luhan tanpa peduli kedua mertuanya memperhatikan apa yang ia lakukan.

"Aku merindukanmu Sehun, kau membawa apa?" tanya Luhan tanpa melepaskan pelukannya pada Sehun begitupun Sehun karena ia yakin istrinya sedang butuh perlindungan.

"Kue cokelat dan Selamat ulang tahun sayang." Setidaknya kue cokelat bisa membuat Luhan tersenyum bahagia dan tulus.

 _ **You know, You gave Me hope, But, i've got to let go, I've got to let go. It's taking its toll, Deep in my Soul. Now, i've got to let go.**_

Jika Sehun bisa, ia ingin mengulang semuanya sampai pada titik dimana ia bertemu Luhan. Ia tidak akan membuat dirinya mengacuhkan Luhan yang terjatuh waktu itu sehingga ia tidak perlu menolongnya dan berkenalan dengan gadis itu. Jika ia tidak berkenalan dengan Luhan maka ia tidak akan terlibat perasaan romantis dengan Luhan dan tentu saja mereka tidak akan menikah.

Tidak, Sehun tidak takut akan pernikahan namun menyakiti Luhan adalah ketakutannya. Keputusannya untuk memeriksakan diri ke dokter ternyata tidak membuatnya semakin membaik, ia malah dirundung ketakutan akan hasil yang di dapat. Sehingga ketika Luhan bertanya apa ia lakukan di dokter kandungan siang tadi Sehun memilih untuk berbohong.

"Aku bertanya pada dokter gaya apa yang harus aku lakukan supaya kau bisa hamil."

"Sehun! Kau membuatku malu." Luhan menyembunyikan wajahnya di balik guling mereka yang membuat Sehun tersenyum melihatnya. Ini adalah tiga tahun pernikahan mereka, seharusnya mereka bisa mengisinya dengan kegiatan yang menyenangkan bukan berkutat pada anak dan anak. Perlahan Sehun bergerak merangkak menaiki Luhan mengurung gadis itu dibawah tubuhnya yang lantas membuat Luhan perlahan menurunkan gulingnya.

"Kau mau apa?"

"Mempraktekkan saran dokter!" Dan untuk pertama kalinya Sehun bergerak penuh harap bahwa semua ketakutannya tidak akan terbukti.

Yang ternyata berakhir sia-sia begitu hasil tes itu berada di tangannya. Sehun duduk seperti seorang tersangka di hadapan ayah, ibu , kakaknya beserta suami kakaknya tanpa Luhan. Sehun bahkan melihat ibu dan kakaknya yang sudah menangis sementar ayah dan kakak iparnya hanya menghela nafas pasrah. Ayolah, setelah mereka memaksanya untuk melakukan tes bodoh itu dan berakhir buruk apa mereka hanya lepas tangan tanpa memberikannya jalan? Apa mereka tidak bisa memberikan satu pun solusi atas masalahnya? Apa yang harus ia katakan pada Luhan dan kedua mertuanya akan hasil pemeriksaanya?

Apa ini akhir perjalannya?

"Kau tahu, jalanmu memang masih panjang. Namun kau tidak bisa egois nak." Sehun tahu, sangat tahu apa yang akan ayahnya ucapkan. Luhan tidak bisa terkurung bersamanya, Luhan harus bebas darinya apapun itu. Tapi ia tidak bisa.

"Bicarakan semua dengan Luhan dan biarkan istrimu yang memutuskannya." Ya, itu lebih baik, membiarkan Luhan yang memutuskan semuanya daripada ia yang harus menghentikannya namun apa ia sanggup untuk jujur pada Luhan atas keadaannya?

Sehun kira untuk beberapa waktu semua bisa baik-baik saja dibawah kendalinya namun sore itu sepulangnya dari rumah orang tuanya setelah tiga hari ia menginap disana, ia mendapati pesan singkat dari ayah mertuanya untuk mengajaknya bertemu di kafe tempat sang kakak. Sehun yakin ini akan menjadi bertambah rumit namun apapun yang terjadi ia hanya berharap ia bisa menepati janjinya dulu.

 _Tidak melepaskan Luhan._

Satu hal yang Sehun pelajari dari ayah mertuanya adalah tenang. Sehun tahu pria itu pasti sudah mengetahui apa yang terjadi padanya sebab saat ia datang tadi bukan sambutan hangat nan membanggakan yang ia dapatkan namun tatapan prihatin penuh maaf yang menghujaninya. Namun pria itu dengan tenang menyuruhnya duduk dan memesankan minuman ringan seperti yang biasa mereka lakukan jika sedang menghabiskan waktu bersama. Kalau dipikir-pikir, ini seperti menghabiskan waktu terakhir bersama di dunia, Sehun merasa ia akan mati setelah ini dan ia diminta untuk memanfaatkan waktunya dengan sebaik mungkin.

Ayah mertuanya hanya duduk tenang memandang ke arah jendela dan membiarkan Sehun dengan perenungannya. Ia bahkan tidak sadar jika air mata sudah mengalir dari sudut matanya. Membuat Sehun semakin bersalah atasnya. Tapi memangnya siapa yang minta? Ia juga berharap dilahirkan dalam bentuk yang sempurna luar dan dalam bukan seperti sekarang. Ketampanan, kesempurnaan fisiknya tidak menjamin pernikahannya bahagia. Bahkan kini sudah hampir diambang batas kehancuran, dan semua adalah salahnya.

"Sehun," Sehun hanya diam menunggu apa yang akan dikatakan ayah mertuanya. Pria itu menggenggam tangannya seperti yang biasa ibunya lakukan. Ini menenangkan sebenarnya namun Sehun tahu setelah ini akan ada ultimatum yang akan membinasakan mimpinya.

"Lepaskan putriku, biarkan ia bahagia. Maafkan aku."

 _Tidak melepaskan Luhan._

 _Tidak melepaskan Luhan._

 _Tidak melepaskan Luhan._

 _... melepaskan Luhan._

 _... melepaskan Luhan._

 _... melepaskan Luhan._

 _Lepaskan Luhan._

 _ **We wrote our story and we sang our song. We hung our pictures on the wall.**_

Luhan bukannya tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi, ia paham apa yang sedang memporakporandakan pernikahannya, kehidupan cintanya dengan Sehun. Namun bisakah Luhan menganggap semuanya hanya mimpi buruk yang biasa ia alami saat sedang jauh dari Sehun? Bisakah Luhan berpikir ketika ia membuka matanya maka hasil tes bodoh itu akan berubah menjadi lebih baik? Semua masalah bertumpu padanya. Hatinya sudah hancur ketika ia memutuskan untuk menuruti perintah ibunya untuk mengikuti Sehun dan meminta hasil tes yang dilakukan suaminya.

Tidak masalah tanpa anak, karena Luhan hanya butuh Sehun bukan anak.

Luhan mengambil album tiga tahun mereka yang masih setengah, ia melihat satu persatu hasil fotonya bersama Sehun dan perlahan ia merasakan pelukan dari arah belakang. Tanpa harus menoleh ia sudah tahu siapa yang sedang memeluknya. Sehun, suaminya satu-satunya pria yang akan menghabiskan hidup bersamanya.

"Lu,"

 _Tidak. Sehun kau tidak boleh mengatakan apapun tentang hal buruk!_

"Sehun, kita harus pergi jalan-jalan untuk mengisi album tiga tahun kita." Luhan menahan dirinya untuk tidak menangis saat melihat Sehun yang sudah menangis di hadapannya. Ia bahkan memilih untuk tidak menatap Sehun sambil menahan isakannya yang perlahan keluar tanpa di minta.

"Kita, aku.." Suara Sehun bergetar saat berbicara menandakan betapa hancurnya pria itu sekarang. Melihat Luhan yang menangis adalah ketakutannya dan membuatnya menangis adalah kelemahannya.

"Album tiga tahun kita..hiks..masih kosong Sehun.." Luhan memeluk album foto mereka erat tanpa berniat melepaskannya seakan dengan itu ia bisa membuat pernikahan mereka baik-baik saja seperti semula.

"Sayang, maaf.." Dengan lembut Sehun menghapus air mata yang mengalir dari mata Luhan sambil sesekali mengecup dahinya.

"Kita..hiks..kita harus memenuhinya Sehun... Harus.." Luhan tidak bisa menghentikan tangisnya saat Sehun menariknya dalam pelukan. Pria itu bahkan berkali-kali menggumamkan maaf padanya yang hanya Luhan balas dengan tangisan yang semakin kencang. Hatinya sakit dan hancur, benar-benar hancur bukan karena keadaan Sehun namun kepada keputusan yang akan suaminya berikan pada pernikahan mereka.

"Sayang.. dengarkan aku." Sehun memaksa Luhan untuk menatapnya meskipun gadis itu memutuskan untuk menutup matanya dan menangis.

Sehun menarik nafasnya untuk membuat dirinya tenang sebelum memberikan keputusan akhirnya. Ia tidak akan melakukan kesalahan lagi setelah ini. Tidak akan.

"Luhan, sayangku.. Kau harus bahagia. Kau-"

"Aku bahagia Sehun! Denganmu, berhenti berbicara yang tidak masuk akal.." Luhan membuka matanya hanya untuk menatap Sehun agar pria itu percaya jika ia memang bahagia dengan Sehun, dengan atau tanpa anak.

"Kau harus bahagia, dengan seseorang yang-"

"Berhenti Sehun.. Berhenti jangan teruskan..hiks..."

"..yang bisa memberikanmu keturunan,"

"Aku bisa tanpa anak Sehun! Bisa..hiks.."

"..Dan aku tidak bisa."

"Tidak!..." Luhan menangis semakin kencang lebih dari sebelumnya. Ia benci kenyataan dimana semua hanya meletakan kesalahan pada Sehun, mengapa mereka harus berpisah hanya karena salah satu diantara mereka tidak bisa memberikan keturunan. Sehun membawa Luhan kedalam pelukannya berusaha membuat wanita itu berhenti menangis meskipun ia sendiri tidak bisa menghentikan tangisnya. Biarkan malam itu ia memeluk Luhan, menyimpan aroma dan kisah cintanya dalam-dalam di ingatan dan hatinya. Membiarkan album foto tiga tahun mereka basah dengan air mata putus asa keduanya.

"Aku mencintaimu Luhan,"

"Aku lebih mencintaimu Sehun,"

 _ **Now, those precious moments that we carved in stone are only memories after all.**_

 _ **Tahun kelima, Aku menunggu Sehun.**_

 _Hai sayang, masih bisa kan aku memanggilmu sayang? Apapun yang terjadi dua tahun lalu bagiku kau tetap kesayanganku._

 _Sehun kesayanganku,_

 _Seharusnya kau masih bertahan untuk tetap bersamaku sebab aku akan mempunyai sesuatu yang pasti mengejutkanmu. Ini juga mengejutkanku, sangat bahkan ayah sampai hampir terkena serangan jantung._

 _Sehun seharusnya kau ingat kata-kataku jika aku hanya bisa bahagia denganmu, tanpa anak. Sebab aku, juga tidak bisa mengandung._

 _Sayangku, ini semua salahku. Aku seharusnya melakukan tes bodoh itu juga dan membuatmu untuk bertahan bersamaku, aku terlalu takut untuk melakukannya hingga hanya dirimu yang melakukan hal bodoh itu._

 _Sehun, kita berdua adalah pasangan yang memang tidak akan bisa mempunyai keturunan. Jadi apa aku masih bisa mengatakan jika kembalilah Sehun, aku tidak akan pernah menghadiri sidang perceraian kita meskipun kau mengancam untuk bunuh diri di depanku!_

 _Jangan keras kepala sayang, dewasalah. Anak-anak kita yang ada di surga sana akan malu melihat ayahnya manja sepertimu._

 _Aku menunggumu ditempat pertama pertemuan kita,_

 _Tertanda,_

 _Istrimu, Oh Luhan._

.

.

END.

 _Memories officialy END._

Cieee siapa yang mikirnya ini sad ending? Siapa yang mikirnya happy ending? Aku sengaja buka open ending yak! Jadi kalian yang berpikir kalau Sehun akan datang ke tempat janjian Luhan silahkan, yang mikir Sehun gak dateng juga gapapa atau ada yang mikir Sehun udah wafat juga gapapa.

Tapi nangkep kan ini masalahnya apa? Sebenernya ada satu novel terjemah lupa nama pengarangnya siapa tapi judulnya day after 100 kalau enggak salah dan itu membahas tentang pasangan yang tidak bisa memberikan keturunan dan aku tertarik buat bikin cerita tentang hal itu. Memang agak tabu sih tapi ini kan nyata haha.

Saranku selama baca ff ini dengerin deh lagunya Shawn Mendes yang Memories yak! Karena lagu itu yang mengiringi tulisanku kali ini! Hihi.

Oia, malam ini ada update jemaah looooh, ada **lolipopsehun, apriltaste, pizzahun, xiugarbaby, hheffects dan arianne794.** Kalian bisa langsung cus ke lapaknya mereka yaaak. Oia buat readers dari bali semua semoga kalian tetap aman dan selamat, selalu sehat juga yak. Buat author **xiugarbaby** semoga selalu sehat dan hati-hatiiiii.


End file.
